


Life Can Only Get Worse

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Teen Wolf Dark Slave AU Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Bestiality, Breastfeeding, Brutal, Christmas, Diapers, Dildos, Dirty Diapers, Dogs, Double Ended Dildo, Drugs, Extreme, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Jock Straps, M/M, Male Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Raunch, Scat, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Tattoos, Voyeurism, Watersports, ass eating, forced age play, tramp stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Continuation of Scott's slave story. Jackson has found more extreme ways to torment his slaves for his own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that this Story doesnt shy away from much, so its a lot on the extreme side. Read the tags and you've been warned.

 

Scott laid down upon the humongus, oval matt (it was a "My Slave's First Playmat" to be exact) and closed his eyes tight. The room was warm, but the white plastic was cool. He dreaded what was just about to come his way, but he had no will anymore, he couldnt say no, he couldnt do anything but follow the instructions that master had left for them. Sure he could try and struggle against the compulsion to obey, but it was useless, and he had learned long ago there was no point to it.

He quickly felt his father's warm, sweaty ass-cheeks press down upon his face and smother him in the foul musk his father's dirty ass gave off. He had done this so many times before, and he knew he would find himself doing it many more times in the future. His tounge darted out, licked its way up his father's inner-ring and withdrew right back into his moist mouth. He had given his father the signal to procede. He opened his mouth wider, as wide as it would possibly go confined between the asscheeks. He felt his father's anal muscles begin to work, and soon he could taste the bitter, salty, chalky, disgusting semi-hard log as it pushed its way into his mouth.

Once the log was fully in Scott's mouth his father stood up. Scott began to chew, he would rather just spit it out and puke, but that was not an option, he knew master Jackson's orders by heart (besides they were also programed into his brain). He had done this so many times already, every Thursday for the last three months. Thursday was 'Body Waste Day' as Jackson so kindly called it. 

Scott continued to chew. He had to chew slowly, master Jackson's orders were to 'chew slowly and savor every bit of the shit in your mouth". As if anyone could really savor their own fathers shit. This was all so disgusting, and he knew Jackson wasnt actually turned on by all this shit stuff, he just found it funny, liked making the father and son sink to the lowest levels of deprivaty. The real kicker was that Jackson wasnt there, he'd taken off with one of his friends and left Scott and his father there to contine on with every disgusting act for no reason at all. 

The shit was fully chewed and Scott managed to swallow it down. Bits of it still clung to diffrent parts of his mouth, mainly his teeth, leaving the taste in his mouth for a long time to come. Not that he could do anything about it. He stood up as his own father layed down beside him. It was now his turn to release a turd into his father's mouth.

\-----------------------------

A little over a half of year had passed since Scott's enslaved father came back into his life, and in that time Scott had gotten to know his father better than any son should ever know their dad. In just the first week Jackson had them fucking like rabbits, it was never ending. Scott's ass seemed to always be full of his father's sperm, along with his stomach, and when his father couldnt produce anymore sperm than Scott would have to top his father, or eat out his father's ass. And they were always being watched, not just by Master Jackson though. He had Danny, or other Lacrosse friends over to watch their humiliation, since seeing an emasculated slave doing it with his father seemed to be the funniest thing in the world.

\-------------------------------

Scott heisitated before sitting down upon his fathers bare chest. His ass was still overfilled with turds of shit, just as he knew his father's ass was. The special slave food master Jackson had given them the previous evening had caused their bodies to produce far more shit than any body should be capable. A weeks worth of shit held in his ass, made in just twelve hours. Of course Master Jackson would manage to find such a brand of chow.

Scott lifted his ass about an inch off his dad's semi-hairy chest and let the first turd begin its exit from his ass. Scott was disgusted with what he was doing, what he'd already done, and what he knew he still had to do. It still wasnt as bad as it had been the first few times he'd found himself eating shit. In someways he was becoming numb to this, and that scared him. He didnt want to become indiffrent to doing these sort of things, like how he'd became indiffrent to blowing any guy's cock, and he knew he should never be indiffrent to having to eat his fathers shit and play with it. He feared eventually he might even grow to enjoy it. But it didnt mater if he enjoyed it, this wall all for Master Jackson's enjoyment and he wasnt even there.

Scotts eyes darted over to the light brown stain on the carpet just inches from the door. It was barely even visible now. He was responisble for it, he  had made a mistake the second time they had been forced to endure "Body Waste Day" thursday. He wasnt sure how but somehow he had managed to get his own shit on the carpet. Scott had expected to be punished, figured master would make him lick it clean. Instead Master Jackson punished Scott's father. He made the older slave lick it clean before Jackson kicked him in the balls, put a leash on him leading him out of the slaves 'playroom'. Scott didnt see his father again for two days, but when the man returned their was a haunted, defeated, even broken look in his eyes that hadnt been there ever before. It broke Scott's heart, he'd grown rather close to his father again, even if they couldnt speak to one another. Master Jackson had given explicit orders so they could never talk to one another again without Jackson's permission. Jackson would allow it sometimes, but usually only so that he could make Scott's father verbally degrade him like a whore while Scott rode son his father's cock.

Soon Scott's ass was empty of shit and it all rested on his father's chest. The first two turds he had released had been hard, but after that they had become smooshy, almost watery. He aloud his father to lick his ass clean as he began to run his hands through the warm shit. He began smearing the shit around, and by the time he was finished his father's whole body was smeared in his shit. As his father stood up it looked like the man had just taken a bath in an outhouse. Now it was Scott's turn to basicly bathe in his father's shit.

\--------------------------------

The novelty of having a father and son slave seemed to start to wear down after the first week for Master Jackson. Things began to return to somewhat normal. Scott started accompining Master Jackson back to school, just as always before. Sometimes Master Jackson would make his father come along also, dressed in matching panties as Scott and chained to the back wall beside him, but that was rare. Jackson usually made his father stay home and do household chores like cleaning Jackson's bathroom and bedroom, or any other odds and inns things that Jackson found for him to do. 

Scott's father had the hardest time training his bladder for the life of a slave. Every morning Scott would wake up, curled up in fathers arms, with their doggy bed drenched in his father's urine. After a month Jackson came up with the brilliant ideal to have them try sleep in diffrent positions. First they he made them sleep in a 69 position, with cock rings on so that their cocks would remain hard in each other's mouths. Scott had awoken that night choking as his mouth was being filled with hot urine from his sleeping father's cock. The next night Jackson made them sleep curled up to one another again, the only diffrence was Scott's father was to keep his cock up his son's ass for the entire night. That night was no diffrent, Scott woke up in the middle of the night with his ass filling with his father's urine. The next morning Jackson informed them this was how they were to sleep from then on.

\---------------------------------

"Body Waste Thursdays" were always bad, but now it had gotten so much worse. Master Jackson was not going to be happy, but maybe they could fix this, maybe they could make it so Jackson would never know. 

Scott's father had fallen down, tripped on a dildo which was laying haphazardly on the floor. His shit smeared butt had hit the carpet, the trashcan he'd been carring from the closet to the matt flew forwards, spilling its contents luckly on the mat. Scott hurried to help his father up but the damage was already done, shit was on the carpet.

They couldnt talk to one another to come up with a plan, but they only needed to look into one anothers eyes to agree. Scotts dad pulled the matt forwards, right up against the stain so they could saftely get on their knees and lick up shit before their was two bad of a stain. Scott found himself licking up shit for the first time of his own free will, motivated only by terror of what Jackson would do to them.

By the time they were done, one couldnt even tell what they had done, there was the smallest of spots but you had to look hard to see it. They put the mat back where it belonged and continued on with their chores, each picking up one of the diapers that had fallen from the waste bin. Each diaper was filled with their shit, and soaked in their piss from the past Monday, "Toddler Mondays", in which they both had to wear diapers for the day and were as incontentant as a newborn baby. 

They each opened up the diaper in their hands, and went face first into it. Their job was to clean it thoroughly, get as much shit and piss out of it as they could. It wasnt easy, but it was a chore that seemed to go faster each time.

Their were also two socks and two weeks-old jock straps which Jackson had doused in his piss two days back and had thrown in the can to let it ripe for this very day. Scott first took the dirty jock in his mouth and sucked on it, masaging it with his tounge until he couldnt get it any cleaner. Then came the sock, once he finished it he could begin getting ready for the next part of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------

Christmas came quick, and Scott found it ironic that the first Christmas he could remember spending with his father was when they were both slaves. Unlike alot of Masters, Jackson loved to make sure that his slaves celebrated Christmas, getting presents from him that Scott didnt really want. A few days before the big day Jackson took them to a tattoo parlor, announcing that their big presents for the year were tattooes. Scott got a tramp stamp that said "Master and Father's Cum Dump" with an air that pointed down to his crack. On his left ass cheek a big heart was tattooed on with "I LUV MASTERS COCK" and on the right ass cheek he got an identical one with father in place of master. His dad got a tramp stamp that simply stated "Slave to Son's cock".

On Christmas day Scott found his stocking filled with new panties, and the present under the tree for him was a black dildo shaped like a horses cock. His father got a dildo shaped like a doggy's cock and they both got a double headed dildo, which they would find themselves forced to use the rest of the day while Jackson played with the present his parents got him, a new slave. That slave's name was Matt Daheler.

\------------------------------------------------------

The last toliet was clean. He had one more urinal to go and he would be finished. He'd still have to wait for his father to finish his two toliets but Scott would be at least finished.

Scott was still covered in his father's shit, which had pretty much dried onto his skin by now. He and his father were at the men's bathroom in 'Beacon Park' the nice city park down the road from where Jackson lived. Jackson loved finding new ways to make his two slaves misserable, so when he heard that a janitors position for the men's bathrooms at the park had opened up, he had jumped into action and gotten his two slaves the job. The city loved Jackson proposal since he was only charging the city a fourth of what they had paid the last janitor. 

Both Scott and his father wore pink panties when they were here to do their job. It was their work uniform, with 'Janitor Sluts' embroided in yellow over their packages. There were holes cut out in the back for easy asses to their assholes. The sign that Jackson had hung up explained it all, when they were there they were open game to any man, boy, really male period who came in to the bathroom. They were there to clean everything with thier toungs, and provide sexual enjoyment for any man wishing to take it. So far Scott had been fucked four times, once by a teenager maybe a year older than himself, once by a kid who was barely fourteen, and twice by two dirty fat men. His fathers ass contained only three loads of sperm.

As Scott crawled over to the last urinal of his to clean, four boys, more like preteens came in with smug smiles. Scott knew these boys, sort of, they had been here the last three times that Scott had, and they seemed to love putting Scott in his place. He was so close to being finished, and yet he knew he would have to service these four sadistic, twelve year olds before he could go back to his job. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The first few months after the new year Jackson spent most of his attention on his new slave, one of his former classmates. Scott didnt mind this too much, being ignored for the most part was a blessing. Sure Master Jackson would have degrading tasks for them every once in a while, but mostly they were left on the sidelines unless he needed them to help degrade his new slave further.

By the first week of March, Master Jackson had grown bored and frustrated with his new slave toy. He was always critizing the poor guy, and Jackson wasnt overly found of the fact that Matt seemed to have grown to actually love being forced into sexual lude acts by his master. A week later and Matt disappeared, Jackson had sold him to SlaveNA, whatever that was. Now Jackson's attention was back on Scott and his father, and they were about to find themselves thrown much deeper into the depths of depravity.

\---------------------------------------------------

As Scott walked back into the "Play Room" he saw the Televison was on and Master Jackson was standing in front of if it, grinning. Just that grin made Scotts stomach dropped, something bad was about to happen, he knew it. He wasnt sure how much worse life here could get, but if anybody to find a way to make his life more miserable, he was sure Master Jackson could.

The day was winding down, pretty much over, the night sky had already set. It felt good to be clean, Master had aloud them to go out back and wash up with the hose. The hardest thing to clean though was his junk, which was locked up in a metal-cock cage that Scott had been given as a birthday gift, of course Jackson would give him a gift that only humilated him more. Master would let him out of it every once in a while, but it was becoming rarer and rarer as the months had passed.

"Hey there asswipes. Since I had to miss todays activities, I figured I have it all recorded." Jackson said. This didnt make any sincce to Scott, there was no cameras in here. But when he looked up he noticed to security cameras in the upper corners of the room, and he wondered how he had never noticed them before.

"I figured we could watch the footage together. I even made you two some popcorn, but instead of butter I added one of your favorite ingredients, my urine." Scott suddenly felt queassy, if everything had been recorded than Jackson would see how they had made a mistake, and tried to hide it from there master. This was definetly not good. Not good at all.

\----------------------------------

In april Jackson started injection something new into Scotts father's forearm every night before they were to go to bed. It wasnt until another three weeks later that they learned what the chemical was doing to his father. His nipples grew larger and his pecks grew just a little bit more defined. And they were now leaking, lactating male breast milk. Not only was it humilating for his father but it was just as humilating for Scott, dressed in only a diaper as his dad was (a dirty diaper at that) and then forced to suckle at his father's breast like a baby. Jackson laughed the whole time, laughed so hard that Scott thought he might die, as if Scott could get so lucky. 

The next day Jackson went out and bought a breast pump for Scott's father, and would store the bottles of breast milk in the fridgerator. On days when they were forced to dress and act like babies Jackson would make him drink it straight from the bottle (with Jackson's piss mixed in to give it an extra kick).

In May, Scott began getting injections himself, and it wasnt long that his dad was drinking from his nipples, and then he was pumping those nipples to fill bottles for his own father.

\---------------------------------------

The video ended when they had left to go to their jobs at the parks restrooms. Jackson had made many comments durring the footage, sugestted many diffrent techniques they could use to make their performance better, but he never said a word about their mistake. Instead he began with a speech about how next time they needed to do better, be more enfusiastic about it. He had his reasons, it seemed that he wanted to turn the two of them into stars. He was planning to start a Slave-Tube blog, and he wanted them to be the next big thing. Slave-Tube was the new hip thing, it was a site where Masters could set up blogs for their slaves, then post videos, pictures, stories, whatever. Most of the blogs were X-rated since that was what most viewers looked at. Like regular blogs, the more hits the blog got, the better money Jackson would get from advertisers. And with such a rarity as having a son and father together, Jackson knew he could have a big hit on his hands.

There was silence in the room after Jackson finished telling them all about how he was going to make them stars. The silence was suddenly ended though when Jackson began laughing. 

"Unfortuanately" he began, "I had been planning on rewarding the two of you for such good behavior, but now I simply cant. I cant let you get away with getting shit on my carpet. And since it was your father who actually did it Scott, it will be you who has to be punished. I believe the Pound will be the perfect place for you to go."

Scott almost pissed himself right there. He'd grown up hearing about "The Pound". It was a mysterious place where bad Slaves were sent to. He didnt know what happened there, all he knew was that it was a slaves worst nightmare.


	2. The Pound

His ass had never hurt so much, never been this agonizingly raw. Getting it up the ass from Master Jackson, or even his father was one thing, but this was so beyond that. It was constant. It was torture.

He was on his third day in here, at least he estimated he was, it was impossible to be sure since there were no windows or clocks or anything to tell time. But he prayed that it was his third day, that would mean Master would be by later to pick him up, and oh how he so longed to return to that place, it was heaven compared to where he was at the moment.

The cock in his mouth grew larger, knotting, just before it started spitting out its lava hot semen into Scott's mouth.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He had known the Pound was a place that no slave ever wanted to go to. He knew it was very controversial, and that they were always fighting in the courts and Senate on whether they should be legal or not. Scott was lucky enough to live in one of the twenty states where it was legal. Lucky him. He had no ideal what it was though, he'd heard stories passed around school back when he was still free, about how they removed slave's limbs there, to it being a place full of torture devices that were illegal to buy without special permits, but it was all speculation, children didnt need to know what they were, they just needed to know to be afraid of them.

The building that Jackson took him too was huge, like the size of a mall. Jackson had lead him in on a leash and then handed it to a guy in a black scrubs uniform which lead Scott to a back room where he made Scott strip of his pink panties and butt plug. "Your lucky your master went with the traditional pound plan" the black man told him before leading him into a cell like room. It was hard to see, there wernt many lights, but the smell was unbearable.

"This will be your home for the next three days" the man said, before injecting something into his neck and leaving, locking the door behind him.

\-----------------------------------

The slimy cock in his ass began to swell as the knot of the cock began to inflate and doggy semen was sent into his already full asshole. It would have leaked right back out if not for the dog's swollen knot. Scott was so use to being noted by dogs by now it wasnt funny. The warm semen filling him came to a stop after only a minute, and then the black lab's knot quickly deflated, and the dog climbed off. Unlike most dogs whose knots could last long periods of time afterwards, the dogs used at the pound were bred and medically modified to do the job so that they could quickly deflate and let the next dog have their turn. 

It only took seconds for a large Poodle to take its turn on Scott's ass, thrusting it's cock in Scott's loose, bloody, cum soaked hole. He'd lost count of how many loads he'd taken in the ass since coming here, and he'd swallowed just as many as that. He was suprised he wasnt pissing doggy cum, with how much was inside him. It felt like his stomach was filled with 90 percent just doggy sperm, and he didnt like to think about the other two things that had been going down into his stomach.

The smell hit his nose first. He knew imediately what the retched smell was, but his eyes were blocked by the dog mounting his mouth. He was definietly hungry, but he had to wait for the black and white huskie humping his mouth to finish. Once it's seed was down Scott's throat, Scott crawled forwards to where the smell came from, the poodle fucking his ass moving with him, his paws holding onto Scott's back and creating fresh scratch marks over ones that had yet ot heal.

Before Scott laid his lunch, a large pile of fresh doggy shit.

\-------------------------------------

Everything had happened so fast that first night after the man had left him in there. The drugs injected into him were making it so that he couldnt stand, his mind was getting hazy. He hadnt noticed immediately that any dogs had entered the room, not till one stuck it's cold wet nose up into his ass crack. The room's intercom then sprung to live, and the voice of the man who had left him in here came on, informing him that to learn his place in this world he needed to learn that he was at the bottom of the totem pole, that dogs were even superior to him, and that until the door opened again he would be their slave, and the dogs would provide him with his food.

The dog that had been sniffing Scott's butt suddenly jumped onto Scott's back and began roughly began humping him. It took Scott by suprise, and it hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it. Even though no one was there to watch him (actually using a camera, Jackson was aloud to see everything) Scott was more embaressed then ever, especially when his cock began to fill with blood to full erection.

The fucking was bad enough, but then more dogs began to fill the room and take control of his mouth. They would piss in his mouth or piss all over him. Then his bladder would fill and unable to control it, he would piss the floor and end up in a puddle of his own urine mixed with the dogs. But the worst part was the first time a dog took a shit right infront of his face. As if he'd been programed or something his body began to react on its own, lapping up the shit as if he were a dog having a fancy feast. The saddest part was that a hunger inside of him wanted that shit more than it wanted anything else in the world. The man was right, there was no way he could think of he could be any lower on the tottem pole right now.

\-----------------------------

Scott's eyes drooped, he was on the verge of sleep again. The fucking was constant. He was so tired, he rarely got any sleep, just tiny little naps here and there over the last few days. He wanted to go home, he wanted his master, and how he hated himself for now thinking of his Master's house as his home. What he wanted most though was his father. The things he and his father had been forced to do were humiliating and in many ways torture, and yet he found comfort in just his father being there, a man he never knew for most of his life, and had hated for all that time.

His ass was so numb that he didnt even notice that another dog hadnt mounted him yet. His chest, sides, and back were covered in viscious claw marks, still very raw, though most of the bleeding had came to a stop. His neck had multiple bite marks, some of the dogs liked to show him who was boss when they were pounding away at his ass.

It wasnt until light flooded the room that he noticed all the dogs were gone. A pretty blonde came in smiling, holding something in her hand. It was a large butt plug which she stuffed up his torn, used ass, keeping the rest of the doggy sperm in his slave cunt. She attached a leash to his collar before injecting something into his neck. He followed her on his hands and knees down out into the hall, before collapsing, his body unable to take anymore.

    *

When Scott awoke next most of his wounds had been bandaged up, and he laid on a hospital bed in a dimmly lit room. He felt alot better, although his ass was still sore, and the plug was still in there. He looked to his side to see Master Jackson sitting in a chair beside him, his father standing naked beside Jackson, his head down refusing to look at his son like this.

"I hope both of you learned your lesson from all this" Master Jackson told him once he saw Scott was awake. "I didnt want to have to bring you here but your a slave and you left me no choice. The doctor says that you can come home tomorrow, so just to show that I'm not completely heartless, I'm going to let your dad stay here with you tonight, I know how he loves to see his only son in such a condition. And guess what, I had them tape everything, so when you come home tomorrow we can all watch the tape."

Jackson got up to leave but stoped and turned back to his two slaves. "And if the either of you ever screw up again, then I'll send you both back here to the Pound, but I'll have them throw you in the Pig Sty, or the Horse's Stables, or maybe even the Lion's Den, I've heard that's one of the most extreme and painful programs they have here."

Jackson left without another word, and once he was gone his father finally looked at him. Scott lost it then, and the tears began flooding from his eyes. His dad couldnt say anything to comfort him, but he climbed into the bed beside Scott and took him into his arms like the father he knew he should have always been to Scott.


End file.
